Trought her eyes
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: Una pelea, un sacrificio, la muerte de una de las mejores y la tristeza de un amor secreto... recuerdos de su ex-enemigo y de una aparición... SongFic DMHG (y DMGW)


Ohayooo!! -

Wenop…. Se Que Hace Tiempo Q No Subo Nada (Del 2003 Para Ser Exactos Jijiji) Pero Weno…

Aquí Les Va Un SongFic Dedicado A Todos Los Fans D Harry Potter Y Dream Theater (Y Para Los Q No Les Gusta O No Lo Conocen Tb )

Espero Les Guste :)

Dejen Revs!

_**Trought Her Eyes.**_

La lucha había comenzado. El bien contra el mal. Harry Potter junto a la Orden del fénix y muchos aurores; Lord Voldemort junto a sus mortífagos. Definitivamente esta sería la batalla final, la que definiría el futuro del mundo mágico y en parte del muggle.

Fue la última vez que la vi con vida, que sin dar pelea, fue victima de las circunstancias. Todo sucedió en esa desafortunada noche iluminaba por una hermosa luna muy brillante, más de lo normal. La joven se interpuso entre el rayo lanzado por Voldemort y yo, nunca entenderé por que hizo eso, nunca fui de su agrado, siempre estuve del otro bando, hasta que me di cuenta que el lado oscuro no era lo que yo pensaba, ella nunca se fió de mi pero de todos modos se interpuso, y por culpa de aquello, le llego el hechizo más poderoso de todos, el imperdonable "Avada Kedabra". Obviamente triunfó el bien, pero todos lamentamos la perdida de una de las personas más inteligentes que a pisado esta escuela.

"She never really had a chance

On that fateful moonlit night

Sacrificed without a fight

A victim of her circumstance…"

Ahora tengo que estar conciente, estoy totalmente expuesto a este suceso, a esta tragedia, la pérdida de una de las alumnas que más ayudo contra el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Una gran tristeza crece dentro de mí, todo esto parece tan injusto. ¿Porque tuvo que interponerse entre ese rayo? perfectamente ella podría estar disfrutando su triunfo como siempre lo hacia con su amigos, pero no, como siempre tan terca prefiriendo quedar como heroína. Nunca entenderé sus pensamientos, siempre fue muy complicada, o por lo menos eso dio siempre a entender.

"…Now that I've become aware

And I've exposed this tragedy

A Sadness grows inside of me

It all seems so unfair…"

Estábamos en la iglesia, velando por las muertes ocurridas en la batalla. Todos estaban muy apenados, ya que habían muerto muchos seres queridos. Algunos de los Weasley, e incluso el gran Albus Dumbledore, entre otros.

Justo más allá de la puerta, en el patio para ser más exactos, donde el césped crecía por doquier, vi la escritura sobre su piedra, sentí que me asfixiaba. Tenía que admitir de una vez por todas que ella era importante para mí.

"…Just beyond the churchyard gates

Where the grass is overgrown

I saw the writing on her stone

I felt like I would suffocate…"

Amando el recuerdo de nuestra niñez, cuando se enojaba y habría completamente sus ojos, mostrando enfado, o cuando se las daba de sabelotodo. Siempre tan inocente, tan ella.

Me sentía tan vacío, lloraba, no lo podía impedir, era algo más fuerte que mi orgullo, definitivamente una parte de mi había muerto junto a ella.

"…In loving memory of our child

So innocent, eyes open wide

I felt so empty as I cried

Like part of me had died…"

Muchas imágenes vagan en mi cabeza. Cuando la vi por primera vez en el tren, o cuando la molestaba por los pasillos, pero nunca olvidare cuando la perdí, esa noche lloré, parecía un niño pequeño cuando le regañan, estuve sin dormir toda la noche, me era imposible dormir con esos recuerdos.

"…And as her image

Wandered through my head

I wept just like a baby

As I lay awake in bed…"

Y se muy bien lo que es, perder a esa persona querida, a quien amas, ya lo he sentido, cuando murió mi madre, también sacrificándose por mi eso tampoco lo olvidare nunca…

"…And I know what it's like

To lose someone you love

And this felt just the same…"

No le dieron ninguna opción, mas que hacer lo que hizo, la desesperación le robo su voz. Cuando se puso frente a mi no emitió ningún grito, soporto todo hasta que murió.

Y a mi me han dado tanto en la vida, tengo un hermoso hijo, con mis ojos y el cabello rojizo al igual que el de mi esposa. Ella en cambio tiene ojos color chocolate, muy parecidos a los de ella…

"…She wasn't given any choice

Desperation stole her voice

I've been given so much more in life

I've got a son; I've got a wife…"

Volví a la realidad, ya terminaba la misa. Tuve que sufrir una vez ya pasada, llorar a ella y decirle un simple ¡Adiós!, cargado de sentimientos. Volver a vivir la angustia de mi pasado, lo que me estaba pesando hace más tiempo. Averiguar quien yo era por fin.

"…I had to suffer one last time

To grieve for her and say goodbye

Relive the anguish of my past

To find out who I was at last…"

De repente, sucedió algo extraño, una ráfaga de viento entro por la puerta abriéndola completamente, me gire para observar, allí estaba ella, vestida con una túnica color blanco, me sonríe, la miro a los ojos… "I'm learning all about my life, by looking through her eyes"

"…The door has opened wide

I'm turning with the tide

Looking through her eyes"

Espero Les Haya Gustasdo

SnOwY!'05

Lilian Avril Katherin Jesse Lelén Luna "Snowy" "Susy" "Paddy" Malfoy Weasley Black Loovegood Tons de Potter Snape D'Lioncourt


End file.
